undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mettaton Ex: Previous Versions
Current Version can be found here. Mettaton Ex used to set both player's Gold to 0. This was helpful, especially against Integrity, if you want to prevent someone to play a powerful card, such as a DT Card. He was originally a 6/4 monster with a cost of 7G, but the cost was decreased to 6G in Beta 2.0. This was done so people would be able to place him on Turn 3 (without the need of money giving cards such as Fortune or Burgerpants). This was kept until Beta 7.1, where he got +2 in both ATK and HP, leaving him with 8/6, but his cost was increased to 11G, which is almost double his previous cost. Beta 7.4 increased that again to 12G, making it actually doubled from its Beta 2.0 versions. Beta 9.1 reworked EX a lot. Not only did it swap its ATK and HP from 8/6 to 6/8 and a cost decrease to 8G, it also got its first rework in ablity. Now, it will decrease your and your opponent's amount of gold by your current amount. So you end up with 0 gold, but the opponent may not. Beta 9.3 nerfed him by increasing his cost to 10G. Beta 10.2 nerfed him further by dropping his HP to 6, leaving him with 6/6. Beta 18.1 nerfed him even further by dropping his ATK and HP by 1, leaving him with only 5/5. Beta 26.0 brought new life in him by reworking him a little. While his cost dropped to 6, his effect was nerfed by now only reducing both players' gold by your remaining gold. This means that the cost of EX isn't included anymore and as a result, will make the enemy lose less than before (6 gold in this case). However, by being cheaper, you get more worth in the body. Though, his ATK was also dropped by 1, but this was reverted in Beta 27.0. Beta 36.1 even gave him another +1 ATK, bringing his ATK to his original 6. Beta 43.0 reworked him entirely, not even having a Magic effect anymore. Instead, he now has an Aura effect that passively increases the cost of ALL cards of BOTH players by 2G while he's alive and unsilenced. His HP went up by 2 to 7, but his cost went up by 3G to 9G. Stats ATK: * 6 (Pre Beta 7.1) * 8 (Post Beta 7.1) * 6 (Post Beta 9.1) * 5 (Post Beta 18.1) * 4 (Post Beta 26.0) * 5 (Post Beta 27.0) * 6 (Post Beta 36.1, Current) HP: * 4 (Pre Beta 7.1) * 6 (Post Beta 7.1) * 8 (Post Beta 9.1) * 6 (Post Beta 10.2) * 5 (Post Beta 18.1) * 7 (Post Beta 43.0, Current) Cost: * 7 (Pre Beta 2.0) * 6 (Post Beta 2.0) * 11 (Post Beta 7.1) * 12 (Post Beta 7.4) * 8 (Post Beta 9.1) * 10 (Post Beta 9.3) * 6 (Post Beta 26.0) * 9 (Post Beta 43.0, Current) Abilities: * Magic: Both players lose all their gold. (Pre Beta 9.1) * Magic: Both players lose your current gold. (Post Beta 9.1) * Magic: Both players lose your remaining gold. (Post Beta 26.0) * All cards have +2 cost. (Post Beta 43.0, Current) Rarity: Gold (Legendary) Song: Death by Glamour Category:Rework